Venom (Transformers)
Venom is the name of a fictional character in the Transformers universes. Transformers: Generation 1 Venom is the leader of the Deluxe Insecticons who turns into a Cicada. The Deluxe Insecticons were built by Bandai as part of a short-lived toyline called Beetras, and imported to the United States via Hasbro. Due to an arrangement with Takara (the Japanese toy company who built the toys originally intended to be Transformers), they never appeared on TV in anything more than animated commercials. Reception Venom was named the 2nd oddest thing that G1 Transformers transform into by Topless Robot. Marvel Comics In the Marvel comics, Venom was part of the Decepticon Mayhem Attack Squad, counterpart to the Autobot Wreckers. They were sent to Earth to stop the time-travelling Galvatron, forming an uneasy alliance with their rivals. However, they faced not only Galvatron, but a clone of Megatron (at the time believed to be the real thing). Both elite squads were decimated, with at least Venom and Chop Shop being killed. Dreamwave Productions In Dreamwave's The War Within series, Venom and Chop Shop participated in Shockwave's attack on Iacon. They and the other Deluxe Insecticons were members of Ratbat's Ultracons faction, and would also be the primary antagonists of the Micromasters miniseries. After Autobot leader Optimus Prime and Decepticon leader Megatron disappeared in a Space Bridge accident several million years ago, the Autobots and Decepticons split up into several factions. One of those who broke away was Ratbat, who quickly took the opportunity to form his own power base. Gathering loyalist followers and setting up their HQ in the Polyhex region of Cybertron the Ultracons quickly came into conflict with the Autobot splinter faction The Wreckers. However, Ratbat added a secret weapon to his ranks - the combiner team the Constructicons, in flagrant defiance of treaties banning their use in the civil war as both Autobots and Decepticons splintered. When the Ultracons attacked the Tagan Heights in order to seize its factories for themselves, they were opposed by the Wreckers. Ratbat quickly unleashed the Constructicons in their combined form of Devastator, routing the Wreckers. However, Ratbat was prevented from executing his rival Springer by the arrival of the Protectobots in their combined form of Defensor. The Autobot combiners were hoping to prevent an arms race between the various factions by stopping combiners signing up with the factions. After the battle devastated the very manufacturing facilities the two factions hoped to acquire, the Protectobots separated and defeated Devastator via sabotage. With their most potent weapon gone, the Ultracons retreated. Later, the Ultracons joined with the Decepticons under Shockwave to support a peace accord with the Autobots, fighting off Starscream's Predacon faction. However, Megatron's return with an army of Seeker clones would bring a halt to the peace proceedings, and the Ultracons would be reabsorbed into the Decepticons. Toys *''Generation 1'' Deluxe Insecticon Venom (1985) :Venom is a green and orange redeco of Armored Insect Battalion Beetras Beet-Zeguna and transforms into a robotic cicada. He comes with a small blaster and an axe, and is one of the few Deluxe Insecticons whose arms actually let him aim either in any useful manner. References Category:Decepticons Category:Insecticons